


Below the surface

by Creatornottraitor (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: lab experiment au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: This is an AU where the students at Hopes's peak have refused to fall into despair, so they were experimented on until the became monsters.





	1. Chapter 1

The puppet boy walked up the stairs carring a small plate. " Asahina! I have food!", he called into the water. A shape appeared, swimming to the surface. " Yes, Ishimaru?". " I also have a treat for you.". " Oh! What is it?". He pulled back a napkin to reveal a chocolate doughnut. "Wow! How did you get this?". "I traded my medicine for it. It's fine, however. I'll live without it.". " What about your panic attacks". " They pass. I'll be fine.". He opened a bottle of fish food up and poured it in to the tank. "Thanks again. It makes this place a little better. Oh, can you make sure Sakura's ok? I'm really worried.". " Of course. Fare well!". He walked back down the stairs, and when he got down pushed the cart to the next cell over. He reached up to unhook the string from the ceiling, just barely managing to hook it up again in the cell before he collapsed. He walked up to the boy strapped to the chair. " Who's there! I c-can't see you!". " Shh, it's just me, Chihiro. I have some food for you!". " Oh, okay". The puppet boy moved closer, and, being very careful not to spill any, fed Chihiro the soup. After it was finished, the puppet boy patted his head, and left. The next cell was Hifumi's, which he was not allowed in on any circumstances. He just slid the plate under the door. He only had 2 more people to feed, then himself. He carefully opened the door to Kyoko's cell, and brought her plate over to the table she was sitting at. He put the food down carefully. " Kyoko? Do you need help eating?". There was no response, which meant no. He moved away with the cart, but stopped at the last cell. He knew he shouldn't have traded his anxiety medicine, but he had always put other people before himself. He knees were knocking as he opened the cell door. " Mondo? Are you here?". " Yep, bro.". He could see the bright light indicating where Mondo was. " How are you? Is it still bad?". " Yep, but I'll live.". " Here, I'll help you with your water.". Since Mondo was now electrical, he couldn't come in contact with water without the risk of shock. Ishimaru carefully poured the water down his throat. After he was done, he handed Mondo the plastic plate and left. " Goodbye, Mondo. I'll see you....next time.". " Got it, bro". He wheeled the cart back to outside the kitchen, and returned to his own cell. He finished his meager dinner and went to sleep, dreaming about a time when they may be free.


	2. Chapter 2

He would run, if he could. One day the door was left unlocked, and tried. He almost made it, but he could barely move without the rails holding him up. Mukuro caught him trying to escape, and the punishment was horrendous. He could still hear the sound of his body breaking, hit by too many objects to count. He and Sayaka are the only ones allowed out, as Ishimaru is a servant to the doctors, and Sayaka's a personal favourite of Dr.Monokuma. She tried to run, too, only to get caught and taken apart. He had to be there, watching as each and every student was turned into what they are now. Now he really wished he hadn't traded the medicine. The nightmares prevented him from sleeping. It didn't matter, anyway. Just another day of struggling along the track, trying to keep everyone's hopes up. A few belived him, but many didn't. The chime of the clock signified that it was time to wake up. He sleepily brought up the strings that he was attached to to the ceiling, and slowly made his way out of his cell. The cart was were it always was, parked in front of the kitchen. He sighed as he pushed the cart along, giving out food and feeding those who couldn't themselves. The day passed as any other, with no bad things really happening. That was, until his nighttime rounds.


End file.
